


For Whom the Cowbell Tolls

by ThennaryNak



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Cowbell, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThennaryNak/pseuds/ThennaryNak
Summary: Reiji’s newfound interest in picking up the cowbell leads to revelations then confessions.





	For Whom the Cowbell Tolls

**Author's Note:**

> This is another failed attempt of just writing a quick drabble to help me get over some writer's block with another fanfic I have been trying to write.

“I’ve been thinking about expanding my musical repertoire,” Reiji announced, standing in front of Ranmaru.

 

His group mate continued to stay focused on the chords on his bass, acting oblivious to the other man. That was until the loud metal clanging sound startled him and he jumped a bit.

 

The hostile look he got did not stop Reiji from continuing on cheerfully, “I’m going to learn how to play the cowbell!”

 

The anger in Ranmaru’s face quickly turned to incredulousness. “You just bang it,” came the matter of fact answer.

 

“But there’s a skill to it. Like knowing where to strike to create the right sound.”

 

“It’s a cowbell. There is no right sound.”

 

“Ran-Ran, as a rocker I thought you of all people would understand the importance of a cowbell. It can elevate any rock song to godliness.”  

 

With that Ranmaru went back to focusing on his bass and ignoring the other man. A feat easier said than done as he could still see the pout on Reiji’s face without looking at it.  

 

His recent sensitivity to the older idol’s moods stood was still confusing to him as he still was not sure what he felt for Reiji. It was much safer to continue with the status quo.

 

The silence that followed felt oppressive with a guilt Ranmaru could not shrug off. His concentration was shot anyway so humoring his band mate did not seem that terrible of an idea. He sighed looking up at Reiji’s retreating back. “What’s wrong with your maracas?”

 

The older idol stopped immediately, spinning around so quickly the bassist was surprised he did not give himself whiplash. “Well nothing really wrong with them,” Reiji rushed out, taking a couple steps back towards the younger man. “I just thought that it would be easier for us to perform songs together if we had some that went well together.”

 

Ranmaru’s brow furrowed. “We sing plenty of songs together.”

 

For a split second the younger idol can see the disappointment in Reiji’s face before the jovial mask was thrown up to hide it. Reiji’s laugh sounded hollow and Ranmaru knew better to believe the words that followed. “You’re right. I guess I just fell too in love with the idea to notice.”

 

It seemed all too obvious then. He had to force his mouth from smiling at the realization. “You wanted to be my duet partner,” he stated.

 

“I think we would make beautiful music together.”

 

Ranmaru really had just wanted to groan at the cheesy line and was just as startled as Reiji when he let out a moan instead. He was shocked his nose did not start bleeding with how quickly blood rushed to his face as he blushed furiously. He snapped his gaze down to his bass while he wished that the couch would just swallow him whole.

 

To his horror Reiji knelt in front of him, leaning his akimbo arms across the younger man’s legs. Their eyes locked and Ranmaru could not tear himself away for the intense searching gaze. The older man broke his gaze as reached out to pluck a string of the bass before speaking. “I’m used to playing a fool, but being around you lately has me feeling like one. So please don’t play with my heart.”

 

There was snappy comeback on the tip of Ranmaru’s tongue. It quickly died off at the sincerity in the older man’s voice. Instead his heart pounded hard as his chest felt too constricting to hold it any longer.

 

Not trusting his voice Ranmaru leaned down to take the older man’s face in his hands to plant a kiss on his lips in one swift motion. Reiji was not the only fool after all.

 

It only took a moment for Reiji to react, pushing up to close the distance between them by climbing onto the other idol’s lap the best he could, all the while keeping their lips together. It was as if a switch had been flipped in them and all the pent up desire was flooding out as they continued their needy make out session on the couch. Time seemed to fall into flux as Ranmaru could no longer tell if it was even passing by anymore. All that mattered was the press of the other idol's lips against his own. 

 

Eventually an icy voice broke in, “Between the both of you there is a room you can use for that, is there not?” The effect is much like having a bucket of cold water thrown on them as both idols immediately stop and part. Ranmaru sent the nobleman a furious glare but stopped himself short of actually growling at him.

 

Reiji’s face was red and he laughed breathlessly. “Sorry, we’ll be getting out of the way then.”

 

Ranmaru was torn between asking Reiji what he meant and snapping at Camus to just leave them alone. His indecision let Reiji pull him along to the bassist’s bedroom, away from prying eyes.

 

“We were there first,” he grumbled half-heartedly, placing his bass on its stand.

 

Reiji wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck. “Forget Myu-myu. There are more important things we can worry about.”

 

He cannot keep a wolfish grin off his face as he held Reiji as he had been fantasizing about for weeks, “Like what?”

 

“How are we going to get a bass and maracas to work together in a duet?”

 

Ranmaru leaned in for a tender kiss before pulling back to answer, “Guess you just might have to learn to play the cowbell after all.”


End file.
